


[Podfic] The Grating Roar

by bagofthumbs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Being deliberately vague, Dystopia, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse, Plotty, Podfic, Recommended for Mature Readers Only, Redemptive Story Arc, WIP, difficult subject matter, mature themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagofthumbs/pseuds/bagofthumbs
Summary: This is a podfic of "The Grating Roar", written by Engazed.Author's Description:In a London we almost recognise, Sherlock Holmes is a stroppy, solitary genius shirking his civic and moral duty to care for the unfortunate and dispossessed of New Britain. So what is it that possesses him to bring such a wretched, nameless creature with a dark, unspeakable past to Baker Street? Sherlock's life is about to be turned on its head, and all the world with it.





	1. Cut and Dry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Engazed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engazed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Grating Roar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946074) by [Engazed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engazed/pseuds/Engazed). 



can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/h3vcpo9salpdbei/the_grating_roar_ch_01.mp3?dl=0)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/the-grating-roar-ch-01)



Length: 28:16

Size: 22.3 MB

Reader's Notes: 

I am exceedingly pleased to announce my new project: “The Grating Roar”, written by Engazed. 

It is an AU (alternate universe) that is more AU than anything I’ve ever done. It is also a *fascinating* story with rich character growth. I also enjoy that the more typically secondary characters also have interesting story arcs and growth. 

As you can tell from the AO3 tags on the fic, it is not slash. It is, however, a story of profound love. There are very dark moments, mature themes, but also tender and triumphant notes. I’ve not practically hyperventilated while reading a chapter before (note: not recording, just reading it as the author posted). Every time a chapter was posted, I had to drop everything until it was read. 

I’m going to try something different this time. Chapters will release once a week, on the weekend. This is a substantial story, and each chapter has a lot of meat in it. Releasing on a regular schedule hopefully will allow time for people to listen to it before the next chapter is released, without there being too long between them. If you decide to wait until the podfic is complete, just know that it will be Quite Long, and would possibly be intimidating to listen to at that point. Consider it more a radio serial that you tune into once a week and it’ll be easier to deal with the length. 

If you can deal with dark themes, with the reassurance that much of the worst is in the past, come along with me on an incredible ride. 

Let us begin. 


	2. Mistreatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of "The Grating Roar", written by Engazed

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ft4w24994biq30z/the_grating_roar_ch_02.mp3?dl=0)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/the-grating-roar-ch-02)



Length: 36:42

Size: 28.9 MB


	3. An Exception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 of "The Grating Roar", written by Engazed

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/j9lm7m1tszkvuft/the_grating_roar_ch_03.mp3?dl=0)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/the-grating-roar-ch-03)



Length: 22:10

Size: 13.2 MB

Reader's Notes:

It's almost the weekend, right? 


	4. The New Ward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 of "The Grating Roar", written by Engazed

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6lb3km59o7doggu/the_grating_roar_ch_04.mp3?dl=0)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/the-grating-roar-ch-04)



Length: 1:11:31

Size: 56.6 MB


	5. Properly Outfitted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 of "The Grating Roar", written by Engazed

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mc5dwtxomnb9ubr/the_grating_roar_ch_05.mp3?dl=0)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/the-grating-roar-ch-05)



Length: 1:04:11

Size: 50.7 MB

Reader's Notes:

Out of town, in a hotel, operating on 4 hours sleep. Never say I don't love you. :) 


	6. Small Disasters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 of "The Grating Roar", written by Engazed

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1aalir7y6x6bujm/the_grating_roar_ch_06.mp3?dl=0)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/the-grating-roar-ch-06)



Length: 1:24:23

Size: 49.5 MB

Reader's Notes:

(I would normally do one more polishing pass on this, but I'm out of the country on a trip and do not have the time. It should sound largely ok, though. I'm just a bit nuts about polishing.) 


	7. Baker Street, the Twenty-Fifth of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 of "The Grating Roar", written by Engazed

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rgz4qpw6j272av2/the_grating_roar_ch_07.mp3?dl=0)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/the-grating-roar-ch-07)



Length: 1:09:21

Size: 54.5 MB

Reader's Notes:

Still out of the country, so this chapter also has not had a final polishing pass. Hopefully it still sounds ok to y'all. 


	8. The Penalties of Thievery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 of "The Grating Roar", written by Engazed

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/92u96v2a10ktu3d/the_grating_roar_ch_08.mp3?dl=0)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/the-grating-roar-ch-08)



Length: 1:15:44

Size: 44.3 MB

Reader's Notes:

Back in the country (and home for a week before leaving again!). I really like this chapter. It's meaty, expands our knowledge of this universe, has humor, drama, and leaves us wanting more. Hope you enjoy! 


	9. A Scandal on Baker Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 of "The Grating Roar", written by Engazed

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5fjqvdsw24duf72/the_grating_roar_ch_09.mp3?dl=0)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/the-grating-roar-ch-09)



Length: 1:44:17

Size: 59 MB

Reader's Notes:

Warning, difficult themes ahead 


	10. A Study in Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 of "The Grating Roar", written by Engazed

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wapnfc2lvcp9pv9/the_grating_roar_ch_10.mp3?dl=0)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/the-grating-roar-ch-10)



Length: 49:58

Size: 28.4 MB


	11. A Game of Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 of "The Grating Roar", written by Engazed

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yby129lbd5ndpwr/the_grating_roar_ch_11.mp3?dl=0)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/the-grating-roar-ch-11)



Length: 1:15:32

Size: 57.1 MB

Reader's Notes:

Sorry I'm late a day! I'm attempting to get a chapter out every weekend, but I just ran outta time last night. 

This chapter closes out the re-imagining of episode 1, Season 1 of BBC Sherlock as viewed in the unique world Engazed has created. 


	12. The Blind and the Banker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 of "The Grating Roar", written by Engazed

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/552bthks5g611oc/the_grating_roar_ch_12.mp3?dl=0)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/the-grating-roar-ch-12)



Length: 1:00:33

Size: 35.2 MB

Reader's Notes:

Sorry for the delay on this chapter. 

Was doing a final word-check listen through today and found a line I said completely wrong. Unfortunately, I am out of town (again) and do not have my microphone with me so I can't fix it now. You've waited long enough for this chapter though, so I'm going to post anyway. 

line as written: These walls are thinner than you think! 

what I said: These walls aren't as thin as you think! 

(dunno what my brain was thinking, oopsie) 

there are 2 other mistakes of mine that I noticed, but they didn't change the meaning of the line, so I won't go into details on them 


	13. How to Keep Your Host Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 of "The Grating Roar", written by Engazed

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wwpcq5ip719n2y7/the_grating_roar_ch_13.mp3?dl=0)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/the-grating-roar-ch-13)



Length: 1:53:51

Size: 65.6 MB

Reader's Notes:

Again, a delay, eep. In my defense, I will say this IS quite a long chapter? 


	14. The Two-Faced Banker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14 of "The Grating Roar", written by Engazed

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7c8p30y6snbd9nj/the_grating_roar_ch_14.mp3?dl=0)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/the-grating-roar-ch-14)



Length: 1:05:50

Size: 37.4 MB

Reader's Notes:

John's ready to begin opening up to Sherlock about his last host. Warning, dark themes lie ahead. 


	15. Topside-Downside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 of "The Grating Roar", written by Engazed

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3ayt1jwqldtasjn/the_grating_roar_ch_15.mp3?dl=0)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/the-grating-roar-ch-15)



Length: 1:27:22

Size: 49.7 MB

Reader's Notes:

I keep feeling like I need to warn people that this story has a dark thread through it, though it blooms towards the light. Stay safe. Only you can decide what stories are too dark for you. I wouldn't be recording it if I didn't find it fascinating. 


	16. The Consequences of Attempted Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16 of "The Grating Roar", written by Engazed

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5wjnan139vnkzy3/the_grating_roar_ch_16.mp3?dl=0)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/the-grating-roar-ch-16)



Length: 1:32:09

Size: 52.4 MB

Reader's Notes:

Sorry for the delay on this chapter, dear ones. It's long, and brings to an end the events that happened during the time that John was with his last host, Sebastian Wilkes. It is not a spoiler if you've listened this far, to indicate that difficult times are ahead, since we know that John ended up being shot. Next chapter moves things forward. 


	17. How It All Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17 of "The Grating Roar", written by Engazed

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fh7kdpngnr8l563/the_grating_roar_ch_17.mp3?dl=0)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/the-grating-roar-ch-17)



Length: 1:45:31

Size: 61.5 MB

Reader's Notes:

Does 2 (enormous) chapters within a few hours make up for the delay? I do have the entire fic recorded, but I still need to do a final listen through on each chapter to make sure I got all the words right and in the right order (I have a tendency to swap word order sometimes). And I sometimes get bogged down into perfectionism which can make things take a ridiculous amount of hours. I decided to 'let the crazy go' this chapter and not fix every tiny little 'click' sound that normally bothers me but most people probably seldom notice. I'm also flying without my Beta listener on this fic (sw70, you'd be proud of me, I caught my mispronunciation of mischievous all by myself ;). 

Buckle up, Sherlock's off to visit a certain someone. Well. Multiple someones. We learn a LOT this chapter about many things. Oh my. 


	18. A Man of Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18 of "The Grating Roar", written by Engazed

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1qy73nznui5yj55/the_grating_roar_ch_18.mp3?dl=0)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/the-grating-roar-ch-18)



Length: 1:40:15

Size: 58.2 MB


	19. Summer for John (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 19 of "The Grating Roar", written by Engazed

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7l00b49ycuwcdv4/the_grating_roar_ch_19.mp3?dl=0)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/the-grating-roar-ch-19)



Length: 2:16:50

Size: 81.9 MB

Reader's Notes:

This is the start of a three chapter arc going through John's past hosts, starting from when he was born. It is important for understanding what has happened to him and how he arrived in Sherlock's life in the state that he was in. The scenes alternate between the past, and John's present with Sherlock. 

This is the longest chapter of the fic, just fyi, they won't all be so long.


	20. Summer for John (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20 of "The Grating Roar", written by Engazed

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/br3utfpknxf6bxs/the_grating_roar_ch_20.mp3?dl=0)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/the-grating-roar-ch-20)



Length: 1:30:50

Size: 54.7 MB

Reader's Notes:

This is the second of a three chapter arc going through John's past hosts, starting from when he was born. It is important for understanding what has happened to him and how he arrived in Sherlock's life in the state that he was in. The scenes alternate between the past, and John's present with Sherlock. 

Sorry for the long gap since the last chapter. I shall endeavor to do better.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Engazed, for writing this story and being gracious and kind to all commenters and allowing me to record it.
> 
> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


End file.
